gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest: Crisis of Spain
}} In this quest, you are called upon by Garcia De Avaricia, to stop the evil forces of Sylster Glowstorm's Clan. The quest is only available to players who have completed the quest "Fight for the Spanish!". However, there is no level requirement. Part 1: Revenge Speak to Garcia De Avaricia - 500 Rep "I'm glad you received my message. As you know, our friend, Sebastian Cortes, was recently killed by Sylster Glowstorm's Clan. We must defeat them before they can cause more damage. Speak to Enrique Dreadgrin, he will get us started." Part 2: Drive them back Speak to Enrique - 700 Rep "I suppose that Garcia sent you, to stop Sylster's clan? Thought so. However, if we focus on the Clan, The French will take us by suprise. Drive them back so we're not vulnerable while after the Clan." Sink 5 French Frigates Sink 7 French Galleons Sink 10 French Sloops Return to Enrique - 3,010 Rep "I assume you sent them a firm message? Good. Now, we can focus on Sylster Glowstorm. If we're going to stop them, we must gather allies. Hmm, I suppose we could ask an old friend of mine, Jack Sparrow. At least, I think thats his name. Go to him and ask for his help, he's bound to have a crew." Part 3: Gathering allies Talk to Jack Sparrow - 500 Rep "You need a ship, and a crew, to stop Sylster Glowstorm? Mate, I would, If I could. If I leave this island, the EITC will track me down. If you could, take care of them, I would join you. Sink 100 EITC/Navy ships Return to Jack - 10,000 Rep "Your a life saver. I'll join you, you old scallywag." Return to Enrique - 3,000 gold I'm impressed, we may win yet! Next on our list is Pauper Pedro, a bartender and captain of a tough crew. Speak to him in his tavern." Talk to Pedro - 700 rep "You want me and my crew, to help the Spanish? I'm a pirate, mate. I'll help you, for a nice clump of cash..." Bribe Pauper Pedro with 10,000 Gold Return to Enrique - 5,000 Rep "Good going, make! Now we have our army, and a few tough pirate crews. Now what we need is power in weapons. Part 4: Heavy Weapons Find Carver - 650 Rep "So, old Garcia is asking for help? Your crazy if you think I'll join him. Of course, if your willing to do a few favors, I suppose we could... work something out. Defeat Undead Raiders and collect rum bottles (10) Defeat Undead Grenadiers and collect rum battles (10) Sink lvl 15+ EITC ships and collect rum bottles (25) Defeat Dread Scorpions and collect stinger extract (30) Defeat Venom Lash and collect potent extract Defeat Ancient Fly Traps and collect venom (30) Defeat Swamp Terror and collect potent plant extract Defeat Huge Alligators and collect fresh eyes (30) Defeat Dreadtooth and collect Gator extract Defeat Fire Bats and collect fresh eyes (35) Brew 5 Plunder Potion II Brew 5 Hardey Matey II Brew 10 Swift Foot III Brew 15 Belchin' Brews Brew 15 Flautent Fizz Return to Carver - 50,000 Gold, 10,000 Notoriety "Well done, mate! This rum will last months! I'll be sure to provide Spain with all the rum they need. I'll ready my crates!" Return to Enrique Dreadgrin - 5,000 gold, 500 Rep "Well, we've got all the food and drink we need for our voyages. Well done, mate. Now, for the vessels. Speak to Clemence Bailshot in Padres Del Fuego. He will provide us with some heavy ships." Talk to Clemence Bailshot - 780 Rep "Mate, ships aren't free. A fleet will cost you. Let's see, hmm... Your price is 150,000. Take it or leave it." Bribe Clemence Bailshot 150,000 Gold Return to Enrique Dreadgrin - 10,000 rep "I trust you come with our fleet? Good. Next thing we need is weapons and ammo, perhaps the hardest to obtain." Sink 50 lvl 20+ EITC ships and recover gunpowder crates Sink 50 lvl 20+ Navy ships and recover cannonball crates Sink 20 lvl 15+ Undead frigates and recover gunpowder crates Sink 20 lvl 20+ Undead frigates and recover cannonball crates Defeat 50 lvl 20+ Undead and recover guns Defeat 20 lvl 30+ Undead and recover grenades Part 5: The assault Return to Enrique - 5,010 Rep "Now that we have our fleet, we can attack the clan. Their base is inside a secret tunnel in Driftwood Island." Explore Underwater Fortress Defeat Clan Members (20) Plant bombs in Underwater Fortress (10) Defeat clan leaders in their tunnels (Brandon Stormheart, Mitch Lawrence, Hunter Ghostbreeze) Explore Sylster Glowstorm's throne room Defeat Sylster Glowstorm Locate Slappy's coffin in Isla De La Avaricia Slappy rises from the dead and dances the Thriller with his friends! (You are awarded 20,000 Rep and 50,000 Gold) Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Quests Category:POTCO